A virtual space may comprise a simulated space. The simulated space may include virtual objects, topography, and/or other virtual space content. The virtual space may be accessible to users via computing platforms. In some implementations, users may access the virtual space through communications with a host server (e.g., a virtual space server). In some implementations, the virtual space may be accessed via information stored locally at individual computing platforms (e.g., via a cartridge, disk, a memory card/stick, flash memory, electronic storage, and/or other storage). Individual computing platforms may utilize runtime memory while accessing an instance of the virtual space.
The storage requirements of one or more of the host server, runtime memory of a computing platform, and/or removable storage of a computing platform (e.g., a cartridge, disk, a memory card/stick, flash memory, electronic storage, and/or other storage) may be quite substantial. In some instances, users of the virtual space may create and/or generate content, referred to as user-generated content. This may further burden an entity that may be required to store information that defines the virtual space since the virtual space content may be continuously growing.
In conventional electronic storage, computers may store numerical values in floating-point format. Floating point is a formulaic representation that approximates a real number. When performing calculations, programmers general create computer program components configured to carry out floating-point-specific arithmetic techniques developed along with the technical standards of IEEE 754. The standards generally define one or more of arithmetic formats; interchange formats; rounding rules; operations; exception handling; and/or other aspects of floating-point arithmetic. Arithmetic formats may correspond to sets of binary and decimal floating-point data, which may consist of finite numbers (including signed zeros and subnormal numbers), infinities, and/or special “not a number” values (NaNs). Interchange formats may correspond to encodings (bit strings) that may be used to exchange floating-point data in an efficient and compact form. Rounding rules may correspond to properties to be satisfied when rounding numbers during arithmetic and/or conversions. Operations may correspond to arithmetic and/or other operations on arithmetic formats. Exception handling may correspond to indications of exceptional conditions (such as division by zero, overflow, etc.). In modeling a virtual space, knowledge of the standards of IEEE 754 may be a prerequisite.